Pushbutton electrical switches are generally known for providing opening and/or closing of switch contacts in response to depression of an actuating pushbutton. In pushbutton switches of the momentary type, the pushbutton is actuated for so long as it is manually depressed, and is returned to its original position by a biasing force. Slide switches are also known for providing selection of two or more switch positions for engagement of respective switch contacts. Slide switch operation can occur in conjunction with pushbutton operation to provide momentary pushbutton switch actuation in each of the slide switch positions. Such switches are relatively complex and require a detent mechanism for maintaining the slider in respective positions, as well as a separate spring mechanism for biasing of the momentary pushbutton. As an example, a three-position pushbutton slide switch of conventional construction requires three steel balls and three compression springs to provide the detent and biasing mechanisms, respectively. With the increasing need for miniature switches for small electronic devices such as pocket pagers, there is a need for switches of simplified construction having relatively few parts for simplicity and ease of manufacture and performance. Such simplified construction also results in reduced cost of manufacture.